trois fois
by kage ookami51
Summary: En rentrant de mission, Byakuya voit quelque chose qui lui rappelle des souvenirs. Trois fois, c'est parfois ce qui suffit


Trois fois. c'est ce que se disait Byakuya en observant, alors qu'il rentrait de mission, un bâtiment, équivalent dans la Soul Society des anciennes maisons de geishas du monde humain.

La première fois, il était simplement venu dans cet établissement pour une mission. Jamais lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, héritier du clan Kuchiki, ne serait entré de son plein gré en un lieu mêlant saké et femmes qui, selon Ginrei sama, n'étaient qu'appel à la débauche. On lui avait ordonné d'enquêter sur d'éventuels fauteurs de troubles, des shinigami voulant mettre à mal les lois du Seireitei, et il avait du pour cela se faire passer pour un simple client, en espérant que l'alcool délierait quelques langues. Au final, il n'était resté à l'intérieur que le temps de débusquer les principaux concernés, imbibés au point de se vanter haut et fort, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette jeune employée qu'il avait du écarter de la zone du court mais intense affrontement, nul ne se serait jamais douté qu'il y soit jamais entré.

La deuxième fois, Kyôraku taichô l'y avait convié, pour arroser une quelconque bonne nouvelle, une naissance dans sa famille ou la promotion d'un membre de sa division, peut être. Byakuya ne s'en souvenait guère, mais se rappelait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser quand les mots « bonne entente entre les familles de la haute noblesse » avaient été prononcés. Il avait même fait l'effort d'une coupe de saké, servie par la jeune femme de la fois précédente, et il devait avouer que la conversation de celle-ci était bien plus intéressante que les bavardages de son collègue déjà sous l'influence de quelques bouteilles.

Il n'y eu pas de troisième fois avant longtemps, du moins, pas de vraie troisième fois. Il lui arrivait de passer parfois à proximité de la bâtisse, sans jamais y rentrer. Il s'arrêtait un instant, l'observait avec un rien de curiosité, avant de reprendre son chemin.

La troisième fois, à vrai dire… il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de pourquoi il était venu. Les éventuels conspirateurs avaient compris qu'un lieu public n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dévoiler ses plans, il avait réussi à échapper à Kyôraku taichô et ne buvait toujours pas de saké. Il avait juste eu l'envie d'y entrer, voilà tout. L'endroit était presque paisible, et Byakuya se prit à admirer le jardin intérieur de l'établissement, qui, bien que moins somptueux que celui qu'il avait devant ses appartements au manoir, avait un certain charme. Pourtant, un faible cri apeuré vint troubler le silence. En regardant dans la direction de celui-ci, Byakuya vit un homme qui malmenait une des jeunes femmes.

« Assez.. » Dit il à celui-ci, en arrivant dans son dos.

« Barre-toi ! c'est pas tes oignons ! »

Ne prêtant guère plus attention à l'homme, visiblement plus qu'éméché, Byakuya se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Nul mal, j'espère ? » Il allait lui dire qu'il se chargeait de l'homme et qu'elle pouvait donc partir sans crainte, quand il aperçut son visage, qui lui fit marquer un court temps de surprise. « Mais…vous êtes la jeune personne de la dernière fois, est ce bien cela ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement, gardant la tête basse.

« Mes... mes excuses, shinigami dono. Vous vous êtes dérangé pour mon humble personne et v… attention ! »

« Hey, je te cause ! »

L'homme, furieux de se voir ignoré par son vis-à-vis, tenta d'empoigner Byakuya, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta guère d'attention que le temps de lui porter un coup pour le repousser sans même lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'excuses…Il me serait aussi insupportable que déshonorant de laisser quiconque vous… de laisser quiconque porter atteinte à une jeune femme sans défense. »

Un silence s'établit quelques instants, interrompu seulement par un nouveau bruit de chute de l'homme qui avait voulu revenir à la charge.

«Ce n'est peut être pas... le bon moment pour parler de tout cela, shinigami dono...»

« Oui... j'avoue être légèrement troublé par votre…personne. Permettez que je prenne quelques instants pour me ressaisir. »

Byakuya inspira et expira, les yeux clos, afin de retrouver le calme légendaire qui était l'apanage des Kuchiki. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la conversation quand la jeune femme émit un hoquet de surprise.

« Hey, abruti, pour qui tu t'prends pour attaquer notre pote ? »

Byakuya se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Que signifie tout ceci ? Nous sommes en train d'avoir une conversation… Si vous souhaitez me faire part de quelque chose, patientez. Etre interrompu m'a toujours déplu.»

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de nous, ce type ! »

Même si l'ensemble du groupe d'hommes tentait maintenant de l'attaquer, Byakuya ne fut pas long à s'en débarrasser, sans sembler peiner le moins du monde. Prenant doucement la jeune femme par la main, il sortit de la pièce, décidé à poursuivre la discussion dans un endroit plus calme et sans être cette fois interrompu par un ivrogne. Alors qu'il avançait, un homme s'approcha devant lui l'air gêné.

« Shinigami sama… si vous souhaitez ...partir ainsi avec cette femme, il vous faut racheter la dette de sa formation... »

Le jeune noble se stoppa, comprenant soudain qu'il allait quitter l'endroit en compagnie de la jeune femme. Une part de lui, enfouie loin depuis son enfance, fut presque tentée de se mettre en colère et de demander à l'homme s'il savait à qui il parlait. Comme si le rokubantai fukutaichô, et héritier d'un des plus prestigieux clans du Seireitei, allait enlever une jeune femme ! Néanmoins, il demeura calme, ayant déjà causé assez de tapage en repoussant les assaillants de la jeune femme. Il mit la main dans son uniforme et en sortit une petite bourse qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur.

« Le restant de la somme vous parviendra demain, mais je pense que cela représente déjà une bonne partie. »

Il quitta l'établissement avec la jeune femme, attendant d'être à l'écart du quartier pour s'arrêter et lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

« Mon esclandre et ma fierté face au tenancier vous ont semble il faire perdre votre emploi… Mes plus plates excuses, je n'ai pas vu d'autre choix quand cet homme a cru que je vous enlevais. Vous laisser, devant tant de monde, aurait paru un affront envers vous. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux tâcher de vous trouver une nouvelle, et j'espère meilleure, place au sein d'une bonne maison. »

La jeune femme, qui n'avait osé parler jusqu'à présent, sentit ses joues se teinter de rose.

« Je…je vous remercie, shinigami dono. Vous me faites plus qu'honneur. »

Byakuya sentit un court instant ses lèvres s'étirer en un imperceptible sourire.

«Néanmoins, si vous me permettez, il serait plus aisé si je connaissais votre nom.»

La jeune femme releva les yeux, et lui sourit doucement

« Je me nomme Hisana. »

Trois fois... c'était le nombre de fois où il était entré en ce lieu, et le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait fallu pour se rendre compte qu'il avait devant les yeux la plus exceptionnelle des femmes.

* * *

><p>(Byakuya)(met au défi quiconque de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il enlève supposément quelqu'un)<p>

kageookami: euh, mais j'aimerais bien une review quand même...et puis...

(Byakuya) plus un seul mot (regard noir afin d'éviter toute taquinerie de l'auteur)

kageookami: review? ^^ (se sauve, suivie de près par des pétales de cerisier) m'en fous, comme perso d'animé, j'préfère un autre taciturne porteur d'écharpe!


End file.
